jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimente Cerebro
Dimente Cerebro is a Mexican vampire Stand user as well as one of the core allies of Jojo's Odd Adventure, Part 4. He is introduced as an antagonist but becomes an ally after the battle between him and Jokami. Personality Dimente is a lone wolf by default, but when he knows for sure that he can't undertake a mission by himself, he begrudgingly takes upon helpers. He doesn't like opening up to people and prefers to keep his history a secret so as to protect himself. He would never say it, but he would protect his friends to the bitter end and would do anything to protect them, even though he always is cold and hostile to them. Fighting Abilities *'Vampire Abilities': As Dimente is a vampire, all of the perks of being one are his to use. **'Enhanced Senses:' Superior smell, sight, hearing, taste and feel to normal people **'Space Ripper Stingy Eyes:' Creates two pressurized fluid jets from the eyes. Strong enough to cut cleanly through a stone column. **'High-level Regeneration:' The body is able to live even after having vital body parts amputated. It will regenerate and the body parts can reattach themselves. Vampires can also control their detached body parts. However Vampires will still die if their head is damaged sufficiently. **'Vaporization Freezing Technique:' A freezing ability enabling vampires to freeze their own body parts and transfer the loss of energy by touch. It is able to cancel out the Ripple by freezing the blood in the user's body. **'Fusion:' By fusing different species, the vampires can create half-man half-beast hybrid zombies. They can even fuse themselves with another living being to take control of them. **'Hypnosis:' Can place people under their spell *'Weapons' **'Venganza and Justicia': Dimente dual wields two shotgun pistols named Justicia (Spanish for justice) and Venganza (Spanish for revenge) and when he is up close, he can use them when he doesn't want to use his vampiric abilities. They are not very good from a distance but up close they are completely lethal. They are plated gold and encrusted with diamonds, due to the Mexican government allowing Dimente and the other vampires from his program to completely stylize their weapons **'Carmesí Muerte': Dimente also has a gun that folds up into a compact rectangle as well as turns into a giant scythe. This is good for Dimente's long range kills when he can't get up close with his favorite weapons, Venganza and Justicia. It's red for the color of all the enemies he's killed, which everyone makes fun of him for because it's "edgy as hell" but because he's a vampire, he thinks he's allowed to be edgy. He's wrong but that's besides the point. He uses his scythe only in dire emergencies, and he's experienced in using one due to his working on a farm for most of his early life. He doesn't prefer to use the scythe because it reminds him of the days he could never go back to. *'Stand' **'Superhuman Strength': Soul Sucker has strength beyond that of a normal human being and uses it to punch its enemies **'Energy Draining': Soul Sucker can drain enemies' energy to stockpile his own through punching History Category:Vampire Category:Stand users Category:Lewush Category:Male Category:Main Allies